


Getting Warm

by stormy1990



Category: Johnny's Jr., Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 13:17:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5929806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormy1990/pseuds/stormy1990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were indeed a couple not so many had thought would ever happen, but some relationships were just unexplainable and others wouldn't understand the passion they shared. But as long as Fujigaya would find a way to keep Kentaro warm that passion would keep them together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I know my summary sucks, but this one is hard to summarize, because it was just a small idea and nothing special!  
> Anyways have fun reading, but be prepared for spelling/grammar mistakes ;)

**Yasui’s POV**

When people saw us together they always looked at us as if they would be confused. And I can’t really blame them. I asked myself often how two so different people like Fujigaya and I ended up together. But we were happy and that was all that was important to me.

“What? It’s already been a year?” Nikaido had asked with a stunned look when I explained to him why I had a present in my bag, which he of course saw the moment he stepped into the room.

“Did you think we wouldn’t last so long or why are you so surprised?” I hit him light on the shoulder when he just giggled instead of answering.

“Hey what are you doing?” Mitsu asked approaching unnoticed grabbing my shoulders from behind making me flinch out of surprise. “Oh, is that a present for Taisuke?” He asked straight forward when he looked into my bag.

“Why are you all so surprised about that?”

“Oh no particular reason,” Mitsu said shrugging his shoulders looking at me with the same doubting look as Nikaido.

I looked from one to the other and when they wouldn’t stop grinning I just left them behind with a snort making them laugh even more.

I knew that this present stuff wasn’t really something Fujigaya and I enjoyed so we actually tried to just do stuff like this for special days. No surprise presents and other lovey dovey stuff was our rule. But today was our one year anniversary so at least today we had to do something, right? I had brought him a totally uncreative present, it was just some nice wrapped hygiene articles like shampoo and conditioner. I knew it wasn’t something special, but flowers weren’t really a good idea I guessed and there was nothing else coming to my mind. As I said our relationship was special, not really complicated, but still different from many others.

“Here you go!” I handed him the present after giving him a welcome home and happy anniversary greeting and of course the fitting kiss for it.

“Thank you! Here’s yours.” He handed it to me with a smile.

It was a coupon for big camera, so he was as uncreative as me with his present which made me smile a little bit.

Our evening was nice, watching a DVD, ordering pizza and sitting on the couch muffled together in the same blanket.

I let out a sigh cuddling myself deeper into Fujigaya’s side.

“What is it?”

“Nothing, I’m just happy about being able to relax like this again after your concert tour has finally ended.”

“So you want to leave it at relaxing tonight?”

I knew exactly what his point was and even though I thought about teasing him a little bit I changed my mind immediately when Fujigaya leant down to my neck kissing over it. I normally let him take the lead, not that I would be too lazy to get active, but I was more of the relaxing and following type.

“You know that I don’t like that, right!” I growled at him when he licked up my neck until he reached my earlobe.

“Why are you shivering then?” He whispered questioning into my ear.

“Because I’m cold.” I really meant it and Fujigaya knew that. His apartment was always ice cold, I never asked him if he just didn’t want to pay for the heater or if he really liked it so cold, but it was not my temperature.

“Okay, I get it.” Fujigaya got up to turn the heater on turning around to me with a lopsided smile. “But now it’ll get too warm in here for me.”

He opened the first button of his shirt waiting for my reaction.

“I could still use a blanket though.” I teased him.

“Sorry I have none left, but how about you take my shirt?”

With that he opened one button after the other and before I knew it I bit on my under lip following his hands with my eyes until I finally had a complete look at his upper body.

He let the shirt slide down his arms and approached me to hang it over my shoulders. He was just a few inches away from my face and even though I had no view of his chest anymore I got his beautiful lips in exchange.

“Like what you see?”

“Mhhh not sure, maybe I should taste it. Looking might not be enough.”

I looked from his eyes to his lips and back. We both moved forward at the exact same moment moving our lips against each other. Our hands playing around the other one’s hair and face.

Fujigaya pushed me backwards on the couch crawling on top of me not breaking the kiss. He got full control over the kiss, but that's how I liked it. His tongue asked for access and I would never prohibit anything he asked.

“Still cold?” He asked when we finally broke the kiss.

“Getting warm I think. But it won’t last long if we stop here.”

“Who said something about stopping?” He teased smiling, shutting me up with another kiss before I could even think about saying something.

“Maybe we should move this to the bedroom, we have more space there.” He gasped into my mouth between our breaks.

“Then you will just see how I will muffle myself into at least 2 more blankets, at least when your bedroom is as cold as it is normally.”

For a moment Fujigaya replied nothing before shrugging his shoulders.

“Then no bedroom, but then you have to deal with the tine space on the couch.”

“Hey I’m the smaller one here you will be the first one to fall off!” I teased making him obviously switch into his competing mode.

“We’ll see!”

The mess started from then on. Messy kisses, a ripped shirt and chaotic tries to get rid of all clothes in the way.

“Woah.”

I was laughing so hard as Fujigaya slipped off the couch the moment he tried to get out his own pants without standing up.

“No one said that you weren’t allowed to leave the couch.”

“I know, but standing up wouldn’t have been challenging enough,” he tried to explain still sitting on the ground.

I leaned down to him putting my hand on his cheek.

“You know your carpet seems really comfortable as well.” I said with a lopsided smile and when I kissed him again as I leant down to him he put his arms around me to lift me off the couch right on top of him.

“And we have much more space here.” Fujigaya replied with a smile leaning his forehead against mine putting some strands of hair behind my ear making me shiver.

“Still cold?” He asked almost worried.

“No not really.”

“Oh so now you like it or what?” Of course he would start teasing me now.

“Maybe.”

On my raised eyebrow he turned us around again leaning down to me, but instead of kissing me he moved his head to my ear starting to kiss down over my neck while stroking over my chest. When he finally got a moan out of me he seemed kind of satistified, chuckling against my skin.

“Let’s see how desperate I can make you in one night.”

“As if I-“ would fall for your tricks I wanted to say, when another moan stopped me from talking when he bit into my earlobe while stroking down with his hand over the inside of my tight. He knew exactly how to drive me crazy with his foreplay and he enjoyed it way too much.

His hands all over my body, his lips and tongue more and more down my body, he didn’t even touch me until now and I was already hard. If he would continue like this it would be over before we even started. When he finally lifted himself off me for a moment I felt already done for the night. He reached out for his couch table and of course there was lube hidden between all the stuff on it. He had lube like everywhere, not just in his own apartment.

“Mhh you seem like I could even go without it, you wouldn’t be able to complain anyways as you look right now.” He played with the lube in his hands giving me a lopsided smile while I was still breathing hard glaring at him.

“But all your work will be good for nothing, if you let me wait any longer, because I’m getting cold here without you.”

“Oh we want to avoid that by any means.” He said chuckling opening the lube rubbing it over his fingers.

He leant down to me again almost putting his whole weight on me.

“So that you’re not getting cold again!”

When I rolled my eyes at him he moved his hand down to my hole putting one finger in without any warning making me moan again, of course to his satisfaction. As he inserted a second finger to stretch me he stopped my moans with his lips. His tongue didn’t even have to ask for access I couldn’t have denied it anyways between my desperate moans. As he moved his fingers too deep I had to break our kiss though throwing my head backwards taking a deep breath.

“Shall I try to bring you over the edge like this? It seems like you enjoy this way more then when I do it another way.”

“Maybe your fingers know better how to satisfy me than the rest of your body.”

On my teasing reply he just moved his fingers deeper inside of me hitting the same spot as before and it made me go crazy. But before I could complain he removed his fingers and lost no time to position himself between my legs lifting my hips up a little bit to find a comfortable position for both of us. He leaned forward to me a little bit smiling and I knew what this smile meant. When he was in this mood this night would be long.

“What mean plans do you have for this night?”

“Oh who knows? I’ll find something interesting.”

When he rushed inside of me I remembered how close I already was. I moaned desperately at every movement he did and he moved a lot.

He stabilized himself on my tights rushing in deeper with every thrust.

“Taisuke, please.” I was close, too close. But Fujigaya wasn’t really helping me out. If he wouldn’t, I figured I would do it myself. But when I reached out for myself he leant forward grabbing my wrists pinning them next to my head carefully, but firm.

“I won’t make it that easy for you.” He whispered into my ear. “I should be enough for you to reach your climax, right?”

I wanted to respond something, but he started moving again fast and deep turning my words into moans which turned into whines after a moment as I was too close to bear it any longer. In the end we were both moaning loudly out of breath forehead on forehead not enough air to share any kisses anymore even though we would have liked to.

I digged my fingers into his back when I went over the edge before him and without getting touched. The feeling was different from when he would help me out. The feeling was weird, but way more intense than usual and it took long to calm down afterwards.

Just a few thrusts later Fujigaya collapsed on me with one last moan coming inside of me.

“You took long!” Fujigaya said after both our breathing had finally calmed down a little bit and he had pulled me at his chest.

“Very funny, who was at fault of that you think?” I hit him on the forehead, when he suddenly closed his arms around me tight and rolled on his back.

“You know I can do even meaner things, you want to see?” He asked giggling.

“No thanks!” I replied half honest, half interested in what other things he had planned, not just for tonight, but for every night following.

I had my hands free so I put them around his neck pulling him into a kiss, not just to stop him from talking about all his weird ideas, but also because kissing him was one of the most awesome things.

He turned us around again, lying on top of me putting his elbows next to my head to not put too much weight on me.

“What are you grinning at?” He asked when he had backed off looking at my smile.

“Nothing special, I just wondered what I should present you next year on our anniversary.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
